


The Ghost

by thefalconofthefall



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Broken Promises, Childhood Friends, F/M, Implied Crush, Poetry, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shut-in, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A poem dedicated to X's death, and his purgatory in the point of view of outsiders.





	The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my friend Moni on the Discord, with some help of Rita. Also a convenient tribute for X on his belated birthday.

_There lived a ghost in Vaniville Town_

_A ghost that many knew within it_

_But never saw_

 

_The adults said that he was a young and bright child_

_Who had potential in life_

_But disappeared one day_

_And never came back_

 

 _  
_ _They then shrug it off_

_As if it was a great tale to tell to outsiders_

_A simple amusement, rather than a dire warning_

 

_But the young companions of the child knew of its deep graveness_

_And waited for him to come back_

_Whether flesh or spirit_

_Vowing to find him when they are old enough_

_For loyalty to companions is the highest of all virtues_

 

_The sun rises and set_

_The wind blows and calms_

_Leaves grow and fall_

_Snow falls and melts_

  


_And the vow was dying_

 

 _  
_ _The vow, the sacred vow, was dying._

 

 _  
_ _Of course, such is expected for naive children_

 _A solemn oath is hard to keep_  
  
_Especially made by young minds who had found more in the islands of life interesting_

_Than waiting for a childhood fantasy_

  


_But fantasies can be made real_

_And he ghost’s most beloved companion certainly did so_

_Every day, waiting for him to return_

_To return as the glorious knight she remembered him as  
_

 

 

_The stepping stone to the person she is_

_The boy she play and laughed with_

_The dearest in her heart_

 

 

_Who would one day return_

_And be like as he was_

 

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday you hot fuck. May you have happiness, good friends, and a wonderful flying wife.


End file.
